Blood Drive
by TopOfTheWorld
Summary: What happens when there is a blood drive at a school attended by a family of vampies?


Blood Drive by TopOfTheWorld

**Blood Drive** by TopOfTheWorld

Chapter One: "We Don't Fight Fair"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or any of the character's in the book. I only like to take them and twist them into my own stories.

**Author's Note**: I got this crazy idea when my school had a blood drive, go figure! I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to review it after you have finished reading!

As Edward and I pulled into the school, I knew it was going to be an interesting day.

"Bella? Did you know about this," Edward sneered through gritted teeth.

I couldn't help but to laugh at my poor boyfriend, "I really don't like when you use that tone of voice with me Edward sweetie," I responded with my oh-so-innocent voice.

"Well, Bella dearest, I don't like when you hide things like this from me." Edward _calmly_ said with a you-know-I-can't-read-your-mind tone.

"But I really didn't know," I smiled, "I can't hear the announcements in the morning, I'm too busy talking to you!"

"Touché." Edward paused before he half smirked and turned to me, "But what was that permission slip for that Charlie signed this morning? I couldn't hear his thoughts about it over his violent thoughts about what he wanted to do to me."

"Oh, _that_ silly permission slip? It's for a…err…gym field trip."

"Bella, we both know that _you_ would never willingly go on a _gym_ field trip."

"So, it could be required!"

"Secondly, I would have been aware of this 'required' field trip."

"Touché," I totally forgot that Edward had confections with almost everyone in the office.

"Bella, I know that the permission slip was for today's _blood drive_." Edward could only spit out the last two words. But by this point Edward's Volvo reached the student drop off lane and not our normal parking spot next to his 'siblings'.

"Wait, why are in the drop off lane?" I said with confusion in my voice,

"Well, I'm glad I had the privilege to see you off before school honey. I'll be here at 3:00 to pick you up. Have a great day at school, and please be safe!" He said in a sing-song voice as he reached across and opened the door for me.

"Oh no Mister, you are coming to school, _with me_, today wheatear you like it or not!" I tried to muster as much control as I could. There was no way he was getting out of going to school; he already missed a lot of days because he needed to feed. People were already starting to wonder.

"Bella, come on, you know I can't be around so much blood…it makes me sick," he said with his dazzling smile that I knew all too well.

"Don't you dare play that card on me; you know that it's not fair! Besides, you said you would help me on the Algebra test today," I said with a pout.

"Well you're not playing very fair, Mrs. Bella," Edward proudly said while slyly putting his arm around me and leaning closer to me so I was able to see my reflection in his golden eyes.

"You just fed, you should be…"

"That doesn't mean anything, Bella," Edward blurted as he interrupted me, "human blood is something we all crave." Edward gently laid his fingers on my check while looking at me with longing eyes. "Bella, I don't want anyone to get hurt, I don't want you to get hurt."

I leaned closer to him and whispered, "I'm not Mrs. Be…" But before I could finish, Edward's lips cut off my words and thoughts.

"Yet, you are not Mrs. Bella yet. But soon you will be and forever mine," Edward said in a low voice.

"Hey Cullen, save the sucking face until _after school_; no one wants to see that this early in the morning! You leech!" This of course came out of the thunderous mouth of Mike Newton. He was walking in front of the car at the moment, luckily he couldn't hear the conversation going on inside of the car or else Mike would be even more jealous of Edward.

Edward laughed at the last comment made by Mike; I couldn't help but laugh too. If only Mike knew the irony in the words he just said then maybe he would crack a smile, for once.

"So, are you going to move this car so we can continue our day?" I looked in the rearview mirror, "And honey, I think the other cars behind you want to continue going about their day."

Edward quickly looked up into the mirror and flinched. I guess we were sitting there longer then he expected. Vampires always have a messed-up frame of time. Another con of the whole immortal thing I guess.

"I'll move the car, once you kindly move out of the passenger seat and go to school." Edward said angrily, but still with a calm voice. But this point a few smaller cars moved around us, while the SUVs and Jeeps were left to honk at us.

"Well I'm not going to school by myself Edward, someone needs to protect me against flying birdies and myself in gym!" Panic swept over at the thought of gym without Edward being near by.

"Well Alice is telling me that you will be fine, you are playing doge ball in gym and no one even bothers to throw a ball at you." Edward said to me with a huge smile.

"Ok, but whet if I donate a ton of blood before I go to gym class and decide to do a few laps?" I responded with an all-knowing grin.

"You wouldn't dare be that stupid, again! And anyway, Alice will be here to watch over you."

"Well I say it would be much easier then riding a motorcycle or jumping…" I couldn't finish my sentence before a mini-van, softly, blared the horn at the car.

"I guess that's a sign that I should move, but that does NOT mean that I'm going to school!" Edward put that car into drive and drove to our normal spot, only to get another surprise. "How can this be? Alice left the house before me! She should be here…wait a moment, she KNEW!"

This of course just made me burst out laughing. Why wouldn't Alice, the future-seeing vampire, know about the blood drive? "So that's why Alice was translating every word I said into French, German, and then back to English this morning. I swear, when I get my hands on her…" the rest of Edward's threat turned into mumbled growling.

Shortly after Edward started to speck human words and my laughter subsided, the first bell rang. "Well I guess you don't have a choice now sweetie," I said with a sing-song voice before I gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I don't want to be late!"

And with that Edward sluggishly exited the car, took my hand and I dragged him into the school with a smile on my face.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading it! I don't know if I should continue the story or not, maybe what happens when Bella gives blood or how Edward reacts when he enters the school? YOUR feedback would be the greatest!


End file.
